Sol-gel reactions can be used to form glass films, layers or molded articles. Such sol-gel reactions can include hydrolysis and polycondensation of sol-gel precursors, such as metal alkoxides and/or metal chlorides, to form a colloid, or sol. The sol can then evolve toward the formation of an inorganic continuous network containing a liquid phase (gel), which can then be dried to form a porous material. The porous material can then be thermally treated (e.g., fired) to promote further polycondensation and densification and enhance mechanical properties.